


Taken

by StygianTongue



Series: OB-1-10OB [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Child Experimentation, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StygianTongue/pseuds/StygianTongue
Summary: OB-1-10OB is a remarkable experiment.
Series: OB-1-10OB [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920793
Kudos: 38





	Taken

On an unremarkable day, on an unremarkable mid-rim planet, and at an unremarkable hospital, a young couple suffered an enormous loss when their newborn baby was declared stillborn. It was an unusual occurrence on Stewjon, what with them being a small and inconsequential but well-immersed Republic planet. Very few births anywhere in the Republic ended with the dead of either mother or child. However, despite the rarity of the occurrence, it was still completely unremarkable and not at all some sinister omen of the future.

Meanwhile, an entirely unremarkable woman in standard nurse clothing left the same inconsequential hospital carrying a dark, unadorned bag. It was all very unremarkable, see? It was unremarkable that this couple was told their child was dead upon birth. Similarly, it was completely commonplace that a fairly squished, sleeping newborn was swaddled tightly in blankets and tucked away in this equally unremarkable bag. It was wholly unremarkable that this baby was being carried out of an inconsequential hospital on an inconsequential planet by an inconsequential third-party who was most assuredly _not_ related to said baby in any decent way.

And furthermore, it was a commonplace occurrence for this baby to be sold on the black market to slavers and transported through space by pirates, bounced from owner to owner for months until ending up in the hands of a particularly inconsequential exiled scientist who inconsequentially just happened to be a practitioner of the Dark side of the Force. See? Unremarkable.

Thus, this unremarkable scientist gained complete control and dominion over a baby no one was looking for and few knew existed, and who had no one to love or care for him. It was all rather inconsequential and entirely unremarkable. Well, except for the baby.

OB-1-10OB was a rather remarkable baby.


End file.
